


Breaks

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bones Breaking, I'm usually not this aggressive please believe me, Other, Violence, i wrote this when I was on a rage, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bad happens to your friend and you react to it badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so general warning; bones breaking, reader flipping their shit. This is something that is not usually I write, I was just so frustrated and angry at somebody that I needed something to vent it out. Surprisingly, I've figured that a good way to cool myself down when having breakdowns of any kind is to write something. So I wrote, and this came out of it.

Crunch.  
  
The sickening sound rang through the room as the big asshole had swung his bat at the skeleton. The shattering of bones could be heard, but you never heard Sans' cry of pain as you flung yourself from the chair you were sitting on. Deadset on the bastard that dared attack your friend, your companion, your crush. Crush huh, a nice description for what you were going to do to this, this nobody.  
  
Your hurried strides quickly make you able to reach the thug, with him lifting the bat, ready to strike again as everyone else at the bar remained frozen. Before he could bring it down again though, your hand grasped onto his wrist, tossing him with a strength unknown to you, but with the practiced ease of your many hours spent drilling martial arts. Over your hip with a dizzying speed, onto the floor, his head connecting with the floorboard gives a heavy bang.  
  
Your face, hands, body, feels frozen and numb to you. Still gripping onto his wrist, a heartbeat passes. With an almost psychotic mindset, you recall a move you'd tried before. Stepping on his shoulder, you twist. The muscles of his upper arm and shoulders moving the exactly wrong way, he screams. Continuing with the intention of breaking it completely, you hear a weak protest somewhere behind you. It's pained, telling you to stop.  
  
You don't want to.  
  
The asshole's screams are getting more shrill, piercing through your eardrums. How annoying, your anger speaks, you should have expected this when you first swung the bat. Pathetic. Idiotic. Foolish.  
  
That voice is there again, telling you to look at him, at who? Right now all of your focus, your numbed, furious, focus, is on the guy crying on the floor. While you intensify the pressure, somebody places their good hand over the one you've used to grasp onto the asshole. It snaps you out from your anger-fueled daze.  
  
Redirecting your eyes from the bastard, your blurry eyes look into a pair of exhausted eye-sockets. Huh, have you been crying? When Sans sees this, he reaches up to dry away a few stray tears. The other arm is hanging limply by his side, useless because of the pain. Oh, Sans.  
  
Letting go, you reluctantly release the bastard from his well-deserved punishment. As soon as you did, he bolted to the door.  
  
Sans gives you an pained smile, and you suddenly notice that the lights in his eye-sockets are flickering. He passes out standing and you just barely manage to catch him. Shit.  
  
You manage to lift and carry him back to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaaaaa, okay so... Hope you liked it?


End file.
